


With no space left between us

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Smut, SnowBaz, Tumblr Prompt, ’I love You’ prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Prompt #19 - With no space left between us.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz explicit double drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866586
Kudos: 46





	With no space left between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhellakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhellakitty/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt #19 from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome.  
>   
> It is a double drabble even though ao3 says it's 199 words.

# BAZ

My whole body feels alive while we're snogging.

It's not only his warmth. It's the fact that Simon lets me — a predator this close. He has seen me at my worst in America. And yet, here we are _together_ ; with no space between us. I feel Simon’s hard cock through the fabric against my hip. He's letting me know that he’s aroused. 

My mouth is on his neck sucking. Not like that. 

I am currently preoccupied with leaving a love bite. Something Simon himself asked me to do. 

How is this our reality? 

His hand is moving frantically on my throbbing cock. Simon whimpers, bucking into me as I suck on soft flesh.

”Fuck...Baz…” he cries out. Even though I am the one receiving the most impossible pleasure there is — Simon’s trust and desire directed towards _me_. 

”I love you,” I accidentally confess.

”I love you too.” I hear him say and for a moment I'm so stunned I don't even notice Simon moving my hand inside his pants, placing it on his cock.

I want him with all my being. I crave his love even more. It's the greatest gift Simon could ever have granted me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 😎


End file.
